Dunmen
The Dunmen '(S.: "Harnedrim"; lit. "Southerners") were a people in Eriador in the early to mid-third Age.They were descendants or northern relatives of the Daen Coentis who had settled in southern Eriador, especially in Enedwaith but some tribes also had moved to Cardolan and Rhudaur.The ''Dunmen of the north assimilated to the Angmarrim, the Hillmen and the Vulseggi of the Egladil while the cardolanian Dunmen, partly intermixed with cardolanian northmen, became the clansmen saralainn and Siol Speriag. Other Dunmen settled in Calenardhon and became the ancestors of the later Dunlendings. The term "Dunmen" was probably a corruption of Daen Lintis, the name they gave to themselves although it may have be understood as '''Men of the Duns (Men of the Hills or Men of the Hillforts) or Dark Men. The Dunmen in MERP The People known to outsiders as the Dunmen was split into two factions: the Dynion Ingnaut ("Betrayed People"), a number of Clans who had sworn to take back their ancestral Lands and to drive out all Dúnedain, and the Dynion Celfydd ("Skilled People"), a few clans who tried to return to the ways of their ancient ancestors and who had begun to renew friendship with the Drûghu.The dunman language was called Dunael. Society Most Dunmen-Clans lived in small Villages, either of moveable Hide-Houses or wooden, fortified and situated on Hill-Tops.Village Chiefs were called Penn (Du."Head") and tribal-chiefs Pennard ("High-Head").Many tribes were male-led but matrilinear. Religion The Priests of the Dunmen were their Conjurers, also known as Meistyr. They followed a number of ancestral spirits and gods, most of them based on twisted memories of tales about the valar, chief gods were the Lord of Hunt, Turac (Orome), the Dark Mother Dûranu, the goddess of marriage Yfan and the Earth-Mother (Yavanna) but the god of Smiths, Gofan (Aule), was also revered.The Dark Lord was known as Saudurlech or Maureb in dunnish myth. Weapons and Armour Dunmen usually wore boiled leather (Kurbul) or linen armour.Dunman helmets were mostly leather caps.Iron helmets and mail were quite uncommon but were sometimes provided by the smithies of Isengard or the Westmarch or even the Dwarves of Dunland.Common weapons were the dunnish broadswords, similar in design to the uruk Hanksar (which may have been derivates of the dunnish model),Cleef-Axes, Wheebs and Derfels and similar Pole arms as well as hide-covered Roundshields.Dunnish Hunters were also skilled Archers. Appearance The Dunmen were relatively tall by Daen standard, similar in height to the Calenardhonian Commoners but smaller than the nobility which also had Dúnadan-blood.They had a slightly swarthy complexion and dark hair which they wore unkept or braided, men used to wear wild and stringy beards. 'Clothes' Dunmen usually wore simple clothes made of wool and leather, usually tunics or baggy shirts and leggings or stockings for the males and long baggy wool or linen dresses for the females, hoods and plaids often combined with pelt (usually Goat but sometimes Bear or wolf) and leather boots or light leather-shoes.Some clans used distinct colours or patterns.Some clans wore dark war-paint or camouflage when they marched into battle. The Clans of Dunfearn In there were 15 major clans in Dunfearn, some of whom had control over a number of smaller clans: *Corddwallon *Crun **Gurd **Semarch *Cyllgarr *Dubach *Ariantig **Cymrhech **Allseith *Eucbenn *Euwain *Gurgan **Bertin **Taranberth **Nidlus *Leu *Madoc *Ogeryn **Carn **Gorrhech *Rhod **Truthel *Rudd *Sunmarr **Guemaelguyn **Marr Hu *Tra Mod *Trebhearn **Marrwain **Niul The Corrdwallon,Cyllgarr, Dubach, Madoc, Ogeryn and Sunmarr were considered Dynion Ingnaut while the Trebhearn, Rhod and Euwain were the traditional Dynion Celfydd. Other Clans Mentioned: *Gelach *Crois Marroc *Dur-Deifyau *Gogafael *Rhyddyll *Machu Mor *Mabtyuysog *Magronu *Meiriog *Hil Nynniau *Hil Fferid *Taranberth Dunmen of Renown *Ungust of Tref Maur *Belligel *Beogrin *Burig *Coelmath *Curotal *Dinglas Corddwallon *Deniu *Divemal *Elharian *Einion Gurgan *Iweriadd Gwynn *Ethrog *Goiridh *Erbin of Daithen *Menoib *Padrey *Rainhet *Rhiwallon *Rhiwal *Rulart *Ruthos *Sibroch the Slayer *Selyf Huon *Strunthor *Tudgech hyn Bodnod *Wulf-Dylan *Gureiddrhi of Carreglyn Notes Original forms in MERP: Corddual (Arailt), Crun (Grun), Gurd (Guerd), Semarch (Semarg), Cyllgarr (Colgar), Dubach(Dobac), Ariantig (Erastoc), Cymrhech (Coinrach), Allseith (Ealsaid), Eucbenn (Eogbann), Euwain (Ewen), Gogafael (Faighoin), Gurgan (Feargan), Bertin (Baertin), Taranberth (Torbet), Nidlus (Nathlos), Leu (Leonn), Madoc, Ogeryn (Ogaron), Carn (Cearn), Gorrhech (Goirich), Rhod (Roth), Truthel (Trothel), Rhudd (Ruadh), Sunmarr (Sonmar), Guemaelguyn (Guemmelon), Marr Hu (Mar Hogo), Tra Mod (Tar Moid), Trefearn (Treforn), Marrwain (Marvan), Niul (Niald) Other clans: Airguyddel (Airghiallu), Caerin (Caerinn), Corgaill (Cairill), Carrin (Cairinn), Cathin (Caithinn), Gelach (Calach),Cercain (Circinn), Crois Marroc (Cruaidh Maroich), Dur-Deifyau (Dreub-dign), Eurocllann (Drocalaentis), Ferchar (Fearchar), Guerthyru (Fortriu), Rhyddyll (Freawul), Cynguigid (Gundiok), Llygu (Lugiu), Machu Mor (Macha Mur), Mabtyuysog (Magtosh), Moelgwynn (Maolfinn), Moelrunaedd (Maolrunaidh), Moelcled (Maolseclain), Magronu (Mhaigren), Meiriog (Meorag), Mag Luynnin (Moc Lennen), Morcad (Murchadh), Padri (Padraic), Hil Nynniau (Siol Nûnaw), Hil Fferrid (Siol Speriag), Merthu (Smertiu) category:Daen category:Eriadorians category:Dunlendings category:Rhudaur category:Cardolan category:Enedhwaith